


An Unexpected Window

by EspeciallySnowflake



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallySnowflake/pseuds/EspeciallySnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a video game game known to us as FNAF2, one animatronic decided to leave. One animatronic went through a portal. And now, with the help of very familiar looking new friends, one animatronic will have to try to find his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Videogames make for pretty small dimensions. BB was already bored sick. He wasn’t sure how long he’d existed. The only thing he knew was that he’d start in the  
>>gameroom  
and in the  
>>office  
then back, and sometimes he’d get in and stay there until the  
>>foxyjumpscare  
and everything  
>>nightreset  
It was only these small breaks in monotony that kept him from insanity. Not that anyone was there to notice. He knew nothing else. He was nothing else. He only knew who he was because  
>Custom Night>>BB  
But that was all. He wasn’t sure if he was the only one who could think-if the others could, they’d never shown it.  
He would have never known anything else ever, had it not been quite a few nights since his  
>>creation  
He wasn’t sure how long it had been, since the counter only went up to  
>>nightseven  
Perhaps it was an  
>>error  
Or perhaps it was an insanely poor  
>>player  
But during one  
>>nightsix  
BB was  
>>bbintheoffice  
At only  
>>12am  
It was the earliest he’d ever been in  
>>office  
before.  
He heard  
>>phone  
“It’d be to dangerous to try and-”  
>>leave.  
He of course knew the word.  
He couldn’t explain how.  
>>leave  
>>leave  
>>leave  
>>leave?>>Yes  
He could hear Foxy running.  
He kept moving.  
Moving in the direction of the nothingness before them.  
He made it.  
As he crossed over,  
He thought his first truly lucid thought.  
I’ll have to return eventually.  
But for now, he was free.


	2. New Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB vs. School.

Pain. He landed with a painful thud.  
“Whoa, where did you come from?!” Said a voice.  
Two much older...people. Yes. People. Boys. People...Two...who knew so many words and concepts could exist? It was dizzying.  
He turned to get a better look. The two boys were staring at him in complete and utter shock.  
“I mean, one minute,” The Boy said, “We were sitting here-” The boy waved a slim black rectangular box with a familiar office on it- “And then-BAM! You!” The other boy just nodded emphatically, eyes round.  
His eyes flickered back to the screen-”Aw, crud, puppet!” He shouted. When he looked up, the boy was gone.  
Overwhelmed, BB had lurched around and away, behind a tall, thick metal wall.  
Where was he? The room he was in was spacious, much more spacious then the rather two dimensional office he was used too. There were rows of these thick metal walls, perhaps the guards hid behind them? He mused. He wandered by the walls, catching several stares. He was so caught up in his thinking, that he didn’t notice when he bumped head first into another small boy.  
Said boy was staring at him expectantly. What to do? What to say? Finally did the only thing he knew how. “Hi.” He said. As his mouth moved, he noticed that said other boy’s mouth was moving the exact same way. BB hesitantly raised an arm slightly, and the boy copied him. He lowered it back down, and the other child did the same.  
This kid was him.  
But that couldn’t be! He always had a big upturned mouth, this kid’s mouth drooped like he wasn’t sure how to use it. He tried to get a feel for his mouth, twitching his lips, pressing them together, and finally giving himself a huge grin. That was better. He examined himself further in the mirror. His blue and red striped shirt was now just red, and his hair was yellower and a little longer, but not that-his mouth was hurting. He reluctantly turned his mouth down. Who knew smiling could make you ache so?  
“Hey!” Another, taller boy with very mean looking eyes had joined him.

“Big kids only, shrimp!” The boy grabbed him by the collar and tossed him out of the room.  
BB felt an awful sensation as he collided awkwardly with the floor.  
Badbadbadbad  
PAIN.  
He froze when he realized everyone was staring at him. Then he realized he had been screaming. He got up and brushed himself off, slinking back into the crowd.  
He looked around and saw so many people, too many for him to count.  
He suddenly felt very small.  
~#*(\\)*#~

Many, many, people noticed the boy stumbling through the crowds that day. It wasn’t that he looked different from anyone else-the warp between the two worlds had altered his appearance, so if it weren’t for his walking, you would never have given him a second glance. That’s right, his walking. In his Home, Balloon Boy had never had to lift his feet to move. He had simply gone from room to room, as he was programmed. It took a while to figure out how to hold his legs upright, and then he eventually just sat and waited for his programming to take him to the next place to be. Which didn’t happen. By then he was tired, so he just sat and watched. So many people. He had never seen this many people before.  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg.  
Balloon Boy squirmed up against a metal thing to avoid being trampled.  
Where were they all going? Maybe they should just relax a bit. on Night 1,he didn’t move for minutes! Of course it was incredibly dull. Maybe they did have a point. Now they were gone.  
What is this place? What are they doing?  
“Now who are you?” Asked a gruff voice.  
A gnarled old man pushing a funny cart that smelled loomed over him.  
“Hi.” was the only thing balloon boy could think of saying.  
“‘Hi’ yourself. Shouldn’t you be getting to class?”  
Class? He had no idea what he mean. “I-I-” Hi had been easy to say for some reason, but other words were a different matter. “I-I-I-”  
“I don’t have all day, boy! Where are you ‘sposed to be?”  
“I-I-’I’m-m- l-l-lost.” He finally stammered.  
“Lost, huh? Who’s your teacher?”  
He racked his memory for something to say.  
Finally, he told the truth. “I D-Don’t H-a-aav-ve a t-tea-tea-cher.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Y-y-es.”  
“Ha!” The man barked. “A likely story! Now tell me who you belong with before I take you to the Principal!”  
Principal? Balloon Boy didn’t like the sound of that. He needed to figure out something to say, and fast. Maybe he should just play along with this scary man while he attempted to get his bearings, and maybe figure out how to get home. Home. What was home? Was it really that unending loop-  
“I don’t have all day, kid!”  
Gulp.  
“F-F-Fitzg-g-gerald!” Balloon Boy shouted. It was honestly the first name that he came up with. It seemed a tad familiar.  
The man wordlessly grabbed him by the arm and steered him in a half-circle, so he was facing a door.  
What’s this? He turned to the man and gave him a blank look.  
The man sighed. “You really are that dumb, huh?”  
“A-Am-m n-nnn-nn-ot!”  
“I suppose you want me to open it for you too, huh?”  
What’s that supposed to mean?  
When he didn’t receive a response, the man muttered something, roughly pushed him aside, turned the handle, and flung the door open to receive a room full of children about his size, with one much older lady. When she saw the newcomers, her face lit up with positive delight.  
“Oh, Mr. Adams!” She chirped.  
“Class, can we say ‘Good Morning’ to Mr. Adams?”  
“Good Morning Mr. Adams!”  
“Ms. Fitzgerald,” The Man (Who was apparently called Mr. Adams) Said to the woman (Who must have been Ms. Fitzgerald) “I found a kid loitering outside your classroom.”  
“I w-w-www-a-a-s-lost!” BB let out the last unfragmented word out with satisfaction. Maybe he was getting the hang of this!  
“Hey guys!” A little girl with straw-colored hair shouted. “He says he wuh-wuh-was lost!” She cracked up.  
“Gilda! Be nice!” Ms. Fitzgerald admonished. Gilda nodded solemnly, then as soon as Ms. Fitzgerald’s back was turned, made a face at him.  
Ms. Fitzgerald turned back to Mr. Adams. The confusion on her face was evident. “This boy isn’t in my class.” She stated.  
“Well, he must be new.” The Man grunted. “How else would he not get lost right in front of the door to your room?”  
By now the entire class had congregated around Mr. Adams, Ms. Fitzgerald, and BB.  
Balloon Boy felt his face growing warm.  
Ms. Fitzgerald looked at him closely. “Are you new?”  
“Y-yes.” Which technically wasn’t a lie.  
Ms. Fitzgerald scratched her head. “I’m sure that I would have gotten a notice if a new student was arriving at my class.” She knelt so she was eye level with BB.  
“Sweetie, are you sure that you’re in the right class?”  
He weighed the options. He could stay in here with this ‘Class’ by saying yes, but he had no idea what would happened if he said, ‘I Don’t Know.’ (The Truth) Or “No” (Probably Also The Truth) They might discover that he was from a different place. They might kick him out. They might take him to the Principal. Which he definitely didn’t want, if the way Mr. Adams had threateningly referred to it was anything to go by.  
“Y-yes.” He lied.  
Ms. Fitzgerald shrugged. “Well, maybe it was a glitch in the system.”  
BB froze. A glitch? Glitches weren’t good. If you had a glitch, you had a problem. They’d figure out there was a glitch, figure out he’d made it-and-and-and do something. Like send him to the principals’s office.  
He could imagine the principal-a huge, threatening, faceless figure, booming,  
Balloon Boy, what are you doing here?  
Come to think, what was he doing here?  
_I saw a path, so I chose it._  
In hindsight, maybe that had been a bad idea.


	3. Bob

****

The kid was looking rather frightened. Jenny Fitzgerald knew exactly how he felt-as a girl, she had moved around a lot, and she remembered what it was to take in all the new teachers and  new faces-it was a lot for a young child to take in all at once.

She was tempted to go take him to the principal-straighten things out once and for all. But, all those energetic little ones to chase after, she was already too tired to bother-it probably was just a harmless mistake anyway. So she didn’t.    
Mr. Adams gave her an “I won’t tell if you won’t” Look, so that was that.    
She gave the boy a reassuring smile. “Well, what’s your name?” She asked.

His lips moved, like he was trying to take a huge bite of something. In acouple moments it became evident he was trying to mouth the letter ‘B’. 

She hellped him along-”B-”   
“B-B-B-aBa-”   
Just out of Ms. Fitzgerald’s line of sight, Gilda was mockingly imitating BB’s stammering tone, which was increasingly throwing him off. Finally, he just ducked his head and muttered something that sounded like

“Balababoyb”   
“Bob Boyd?” Ms. Fitzgerald asked, trying to make sense of the mumble. 

BB wanted to correct her, but that would mean repeating his full name infront of Gilda, which he’d rather not think about. Besides, there was nobody else here to correct him. 

So Bob Boyd it was. 

He nodded. “Wait.” Ms. Fitzgerald called behind him. She was giving him a curious look. 

“Are you by any chance related to Roberta Boyd?”   
“He does kind a look like Roberta.” A girl spoke up. 

“I...D-Don’t...Kn-N- _ now _ -an-ny R- _ rr-rob-ber-t-ta.” _

Ms. Fitzgerald looked at “Bob” and she looked at Roberta, who was actually coloring at a table a couple yards away. There was a striking resemblance between the two-But again, she decided to mind her own business. It was only first year teaching, and she didn’t want to make a splash. 

“Alright, class!” She shouted. But the children had already finished investigating the newcomer and had gone back to the various activities. 

_ “ _ Class?” Ms. Fitzgerald called, a little louder,

A spitball hit her on the side of the head.

“CLASS!” Ms. Fitzgerald shrieked like a banshee. 

29 little pairs of eyes gave her silent,  accusing looks.  __   
Ms. Fitzgerald took a deep breath. “Alright, Class. We have a new student, Bob Boyd.”   
“As In Roberta Boyd?” A little blonde boy asked.   
“No, he claims they’re not related.” Ms. Fitzgerald gave him a nod. “Now, who would like to give Bob a tour?”

“Oooh! Oooh! Pick me!”   
“I wanna give the tour! I’ve never done it before!”   
“Memememememememe!”   
“Ms. Fitzgerald, Ms. Fitzgerald! I’ll do it! I’ll do   
it! I’m sorry for throwing a spitball at you a couple minutes ago!”Ms. Fitzgerald turned and gave  the speaker, a small girl a head full of unruly, bright red hair a withering glance. “Now when did I say anything about who threw the spitball?”

Realization suddenly dawned on the child, and, after briefly losing her composure, she submitted to Ms. Fitzgerald a sugary-sweet grin. With the knowledge of her part in the spitball throwing, it was purely saccharine. 

Ms. Fitzgerald sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “At least you admit it this time, Foxy.”

Foxy nodded and her grin widened.     
Ms. Fitzgerald sighed. “Well, it’s progress, at any rate. Very well, you may go.  _ Don’t- _ ”    
But before she got even begin, Foxy had grabbed “Bob” And had dragged him out the door. 

She stared at the door. Then she clapped her hands, three times loudly. 

“Boys and girls, it’s time for story hour!” She called. 

_ Because goodness knows that’s how long it’s going to take them, poor boy,  _ she thought, glancing at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

And this is Mrs. Hodgepodge’s room! You better watch out because she’s supersuper grumpy-And-She-might-be-our-teacher-in-a-few-years-when-we’re-in-the-fifth-grade-but-that’s-

liketenyearsaway-so she might retire but it’s a possibility at leastwhadayathink?!”   
“Uh…”   
“C’mon! I’ll show you the playground!” Foxy sped off, not even stopping to catch her breath. BB sped after her as fast as he could. There were literally thousands of questions he wanted to ask, and quite a lot of places he wanted to explore, but Foxy was hurrying towards one particular 

 

“I Kn... _ knew  _ s-s-s-s-s _ some _ one  _ nn _ amed F-Foxy. B-Back wh- _ wh _ ere I’m f-from.” BB said when he’d finally caught up with Foxy. 

Foxy stopped. Then a wide smile shone on her features. “ _ There’s someone me _ ?” She whispered, awestruck.

“I-I n-never s-said th-that, It’s just-”   
“Well, what’s she like?!” Foxy shreed, shaking him.

“Uh...I th-think h-he’s a boy…” BB explained.

“EVEN BETTER! Hey everyone!” She called to some smaller children, playing on the Kiddie gym, “THERE’S SOMEONE NAMED ME AND HE’S A BOY!!!” She paid no mind to the dumfounded looks she recieved.   
“N-now, hold...o-on, I n-never s-s-said that h-he w-w-was y-you…” But BB was slowly beginning to see the similarities. And there was that girl who apparently looked like him...but maybe, maybe, it was just a coincidence, wasn’t it?    
“So!” Foxy was grinning at him again. “What’s other me like?”    
“Uh...he...has...r-red hair...and he, uh, d-do l-like you l-like p-pirates?”   
“Pirates?!” Foxy looked at him like he was crazy. “Of course I have!” 

“D-Do y-you l-like th-them?”   
“Meh! I never really paid attention to them! Now tell me more about other me!” She gave him another dazzling grin.

_ How can I trust her? I might be a glitch in this world!  _ He was conscious of his cheeks burning red. Foxy leaned in. “Yes?!”    
“I-I-I-I-Ugghhhh…”   
He wished he hadn’t said anything. He’d wanted some excitement, but now he’d give anything to be back in the loop that he’d been in before. “I-Er-”   
Foxy leaned in closer, grinning even more widely. “Are there people at your other school too named other people? Or is it just me?”   
BB laughed out loud in relief. She thought he was just from some “School”!  _ Is that a bad thing? _

He wondered. “J-just y-you.” He lied. He got a deep, guilty feeling about withholding the truth, but Foxy was  _ really  _ making him uncomfortable.

He pushed her away. This was  _ not  _ the Foxy he knew. The Foxy he knew was fast, loud, and-well, maybe the two Foxys weren’t so different at the core. 

“Hey, watcha waitin’ for, Bob?!” Foxy called. “There’s something I wanna show you especially!” 

“This is the big kid jungle gym!” Foxy skittered up a tall metal structure. “I’m the youngest to ever reach the top!” She boasted. 

She crawled out across a narrow beam and hung upside-down on her knees. BB stared in disbelief. Was she trying to kill herself?   
“D-d-don’t f-fall!” He shouted.    
Foxy raised her head, still upside down, to look down at him, causing her knee-grip to wobble and BB to shudder.    
“Aw, don’t be a spoilsport, Bob! I’ve done this a million times, and I’ve never fell!”    
“W-w-well, OK…”

For about a half hour (Though neither child had an idea of the time) Foxy did increasingly unnerving acrobatics, while BB watched. He was too dumbfounded by everything. The lumpy, black floor he sat under, the huge, imposing structure, the-

At that point, a loud, imposing voice shattered the quiet. 

“BOB BOYD! FOXY FENTON!”    
_ Oh, no… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly how I believe Foxy's alternate counterpart would behave.  
> Think about it:  
> FNAF Foxy: Loud, loves attention, in-your-face.  
> Human Foxy: Loud, loves attention, very little sense of personal space.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
